The scene of crime
by Cadence Cooper
Summary: This story is about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and how they came to work for Macavity. Mostly from Rumpleteazer's perspective, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Okey, this is my first fanfic, I hope you'll like it! I wanted to do accents, especially on Mungojerrie, but since I'm not even good at that in Swedish, I'm not gonna try much in english. Maybe some other time, when I'm better at this. So, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

  
Rumpleteazer couldn't believe it. She was looking out through the bars on the little window. They had been caught. That didn't happen very often. She replayed what had happened over and over again. They had broken into a queen's house, to steal a valuable pearl necklace. A loud crash had been heard, it had been a vase which had fallen down to the floor. Before she knew it, they were surrounded by pollicles, the ones that worked for the cat police, that was. They had been taken to the prison were they currently found themselves. She looked over to the other end of the cell, where her twin brother and partner-in-crime, Mungojerrie, was laying on a bed. The color of his fur was calico, just as her's, but his orange was darker and he had more black in his fur. She sighed, only this morning she had been so sure that the necklace would have been their savior. With the money they could have got for it they could have bought food for months. But instead they were now in jail, with no hope of getting out for a long time.

Suddenly the guard came and opened the cell door. Mungojerrie jumped as the sound woke him up.  
"You have a visitor", he said. "You'll have five minutes." A brown and white cat entered the cell and the door behind her closed.  
"Hello, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, am I correct?" she asked with a mild voice.  
"Yes", Rumpleteazer answered perplexed.

"My name is Hera, and I'm here on behalf of my boss. He likes your, hm, style, and he offers you a job."  
"A job?" Mungojerrie asked surprised.  
"Yes, a job. He will get you out of here and you'll get food and a place to sleep if you'll come and work for him." The shorthaired cat said.  
"What kind of job?" Mungojerrie asked. Hera smiled at them.

"What you do best. Stealing things." Rumpleteazer and her brother looked at each other.  
"What about the payment?"

"You'll get a fair share of what you're stealing. And you never have to worry about food or where you're going to spend the night again.

"Could we get a moment to discuss this?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"Certainly."  
"What do you think?" Rumpleteazer asked her brother when Hera had left them.

"If it's true what she's saying, and 'er boss really could get us out of 'ere, get us food AND a place to sleep…" He let it hang in the air.  
"Then this is a great opportunity. So we say yes?" Mungojerrie just smiled as answer. They called back the brown and white cat and told her their decision.

"Great. If everything goes as planned you'll be out tomorrow." She told them and then left.

"Thanks!" Mungojerrie shouted after her. That night Rumpleteazer fell asleep quickly. She knew that things were finally looking up.

The next morning the twins reacted to every little sound that reached their cell, but nothing interesting happened until a few hours after mid-day. The guard came and opened the door.

"You can go" he said. Rumple felt like she was flying when she walked out of the building that she had feared would be her home for a long time. They found Hera standing outside, waiting for them.  
"Wow, thank you", Rumple said gladly to the brown queen. "How did you manage to get us free?"  
"My boss has his contacts", she answered mysteriously. "Let's get out of here." They followed here for maybe twenty minutes, down a long street and through many alleys before she finally stopped. "We're here. Welcome to your new home." The twins looked at the building skeptically. It was a big warehouse, which looked abandoned. The windows were broken and it looked to be all dark in there. Hera led them to a door in to the building, and it was first then Rumpleteazer saw three toms guarding the door. Two of them where very big but the third one, which was black and white on some places, was rather small and looked as if he was build for running rather than anything that has to do with strength.

"Hi Hera!" the smaller tom greeted her. "Did you miss me?"

"In fact, I did not" she answered him, but at the same time gave him a worm smile. "We have newcomers, she said and jerked her head towards the twins.

"Oh don't tell me." He closed his eyes hard as if he tried to come up with something. "You're twins!" Rumple gave him an annoyed look. "Oops"

"They haven't even entered the building and you're already annoying them, Puwall" Hera said. "Just open the door will you?" He opened the door and they went in. Rumple was astonished. The place looked much bigger than from the outside, and there were so much life. She could see that there were several levels of floors, and from the middle of the room she saw all the way up to the highest floor.

"Come, I'll show you were you'll sleep." Hera said and led them to the stairs and started going up. It was a spiral stair, and it was narrow so whenever they met someone they had to stop and squeeze themselves to the railing. When they got to the third floor they got off the stair, and they were led to a pretty small room with two beds. A window faced the middle of the building, so they could see down to the first floor.

"This is your room. I hope you'll like it." Hera said.

"It's great, thank you", Rumple told her.

"Now, there will be dinner served in two hours, since you are new here you'll be eating with us at the table for those with higher rang. But that's just for today, unless you prove yourselves worthy of being there. That's mostly because the boss wants to check you out. I think that's all for now. You can go around and take a look if you want to, these two hours before dinner. Just don't get into any trouble, okay?" Rumple and Mungojerrie nodded. "And dinner is on the fourth level. I'll see you then" She smiled at them and turned around to leave.

"Oh, wait", Mungojerrie suddenly stopped her. "What's the name of your boss? Or, our boss I mean." Rumple could have kicked herself if Hera hadn't been there, why hasn't she asked her that earlier? Hera looked surprised for one moment, and then she smiled at them again.

"I must have forgotten to tell you, it's been a bit busy. I'm sure you've heard about him before. A few of the names they call him is Napoleon of Crime, Hidden Paw, you name it. But his name is Macavity."


	2. New environment

Hera left them before they could react. Rumple tried to calm her mind, but there were too much going on. It was obvious that she'd heard of him before, how couldn't she have? The stories about how he had broken into the castle of the royal family, robbed every bank at Victoria Grove, and fought a pollicle and won. She had heard them ever since she was just a kitten. And they were going to work for him?

"You think 'e would give us some pointers?" Mungojerrie interrupted her thoughts. Rumpleteazer knew what he meant, they were good, but Macavity was the best. If he could teach them to one thing or another, they wouldn't have to worry about getting caught again. She answered him with a smile.

After getting settled they started to go and look at other parts of the warehouse. They started at the ground floor, where they found two long tables and benches on both sides of them. At the end of one of the table a couple of cats were playing cards, and not too far away two queens were sitting and having a conversation. Another tom, who Rumpleteazer recognized as Puwall, joined them. Rumple couldn't hear the conversation, but very soon the two queens left. The twins went over to him.  
"Hi Puwall" Rumple greeted him. "What was that about?"

"Newcomers, hi! Oh, I just wanted Veronica to talk to Hera and put in a good word for me. She won't." Puwall said, last thing while looking down in the ground.  
"Oh I knew there was somethin' goin' on between you" Mungojerrie said. "'Ey maybe me and Teaze could put in a good word for you?" He offered the black and white tom.

"Thank you, but I doubt she would listen to you since you are so new here. Sorry, what was your name again?"  
"Mungojerrie. And this is mah sister Rumpleteazer."

"Nice to meet you." He said and smiled.

"What are these tables used for?" Rumple asked.

"Oh, this is where we eat. Except for the higher cats, and Macavity of course. They eat at the fourth floor. Also, when we get new… oh" he said, suddenly realizing. "You're going up there soon, aren't you?" They both nodded for an answer.  
"Hera said that Macavity would… check us out." Rumple started. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, I think that's different each time. You really should ask Hera for more information, since she sees it very often. Another one has only been up there once. But I think that he sort of wants to see who you are, see if you have what it takes. Don't worry, it will be fine" he added the last part when he saw Rumle's worried look. "You should probably get up there now, it's always good to be early." They thanked him and went for the stairs. When they started climbing Rumple felt nervous. They were going to meet Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime. She wondered how this would turn out, and with a lump in her stomach she soon entered the fourth floor.

The fourth floor was different from the other floors. It was much quieter, and cleaner. Only a few cats were seen, but no one took notice of them. Rumple and Jerrie walked around the floor, trying to find were they were supposed to be. A voice reached them from behind.

"Newcomers!" They turned around and saw Hera standing a few meters away. "It's this way", she said with a slightly annoyed look. The followed her to a big room where a table was standing in the middle. Many of the chairs were taken, by cats of all colors and sizes. Hera made a gesture towards the end of the table, where two chairs were empty. Rumple and Jerrie sat down at each side, while Hera took a chair in the middle of the same side as Jerrie. The expression Jerrie got in his face made Rumple turn around. A queen entered, with two toms following her. She was pure white and her fur was well looked after. She sat down at the same side as Rumple, but in the chair that was only one place from the other end of the table. Turning her eyes back to her brother, she noticed that he was still staring at her. Rumple recognized the look from how he had looked at his girlfriend, many years ago. She wasn't sure she liked it. The queen, however, didn't seem to notice him. During the next couple of minutes all the seats were filled. A couple of cats came in and put food on the table, and it was first now Rumple realized how hungry she was. She was very close to reach out her paw and take a slice of meat, when she realized that none of the others where taking any. She stopped herself and tried to catch Hera's eyes to see what she should do, but Hera was looking in another direction. When Rumple leaned a bit forward she could see that the white queen that Jerrie had been staring at was fixing her claws by pulling them against each other. Then a sound was heard and Rumple saw a door at the other side of the room opened. Behind it, a large ginger tom was standing. His fur was untidy and a bit dusty, and his claws were long and sharp. Rumple knew who it was. It was Macavity.


	3. The hidden paw for dinner

Macavity entered the room and walked over to the table. He placed himself at the short end of the table, so he could see everyone. Or, as Rumple thought, so everyone could see him. He started looking down at his paws, and Rumple soon realized that he was holding something. It was a charm, on a necklace. She glanced at the other cats, still no one touched the food and most of them were watching Macavity. After a long silence he finally broke it.  
"What is this, Samerry? He threw the necklace at a big orange cat that quickly caught it in his paws. He looked at it for a moment before he answered.

"A necklace, sir." Rumple heard from his voice that he was a bit nervous.

"Indeed. Is it valuable?" The tone Macavity had said that he already knew the answer. The cat named Samerry watched the necklace closer.

"No, sir."

"So why would I want it?" Rumple could see even from that distant that Macavity's eyes where as if they could look right through the orange cat's soul.

"Y-you wouldn't." Macavity got an evil grin on his face. He enjoyed this, to see the nervous cat trying to come up with the answers that he thought Macavity would want to hear.  
"Then why would one of my agents bring that to me?" Samerry looked down at his paws.

"I- I don't know, sir." Macavity reached out his paw and Samerry gave the necklace back to him. Macavity looked at it once more for a few second, and then he looked up at the white queen.

"Griddlebone", he said and threw the necklace over to her. She looked at it and then handed it over to the tom that was sitting next to her. He, in turn, handed it over to the tom that was sitting on his right, and so it continued until the red queen next to Rumpleteazer handed it over to her. She looked at it and then looked up again, only to realize that everyone was looking at her. Was she supposed to continue passing it? She had no idea. Macavity, who had been inspected his claws, noticed the silence that took place when everyone stopped moving. He looked up and looked right at Rumple, whose heart jumped a bit.

"That's right, we have to new members here." She could see that the other cats' eyes shifted from looking at her, to looking at Mungojerrie and back again. "Mungojerrie" Macavity continued. Rumple could see that he jumped a bit when he heard his name. "What do you think of my place?" he asked the calico.

"It's… it's very nice" he answered.  
"Very nice?" Macavity repeated. He measured Jerry with his eyes. Then he turned to Rumple. "And what do you think?" She tried to keep her voice steady as she answered.

"It- It's probably a lot better than it was before you came here." Macavity looked at her for a moment, and Rumple tried her best not to look away. Then his face broke out in a wide grin.

"Very true. Orion here knows better than anyone what the place looked like before" he made a gesture towards the grey cat that was sitting on his left." Just when he finished the sentence a brown tom entered the room. He whispered something in Macavity's ear.

"Well, bring him in." Macavity told him.

"Yes sir" the brown tom answered and left the room again. Macavity turned his face once again to Rumpleteazer.

"Necklace." It took a while before Rumple understood that he wanted the necklace back. She handed it back to the red queen at her left, and the chain of handing it over to the next cat started all over again. Just as Macavity got it in his hand, the door opened and three cats entered. It was the brown tom again, a brown, black and white tom and between them they held a smaller, black and white striped cat. They threw him on the floor in front of Macavity.  
"Hello Trigger."  
"H-hello sir." The small tom answered, with his voice shiver of fear.  
"Trigger, is this valuable?" Macavity held up the necklace, while asking the question he already knew the answer of. The small tom looked even more scared.

"N-no, sir."

"Then why have you brought it to me?"

"I- I didn't. It's mine." Rumple noticed that the other cats glanced at each other.

"It's yours?" Macavity asked him with a harder tone in his voice. The striped cat's eyes widened as he realized what he just had said.

"I didn't mean like that! I just meant that it wasn't supposed to get to you." He started to sound desperate, as he realized that his one sentence was worse than the other. He continued to try to explain himself, but it only got worse. Soon Macavity let hear a snarl, and one of the toms that had dragged the striped tom in went over and clawed him. Rumple jumped a little at the sight of this, but she saw that no one else was reacting.

"I know you haven't been here for long", Macavity said. He had a look in his eyes that worried Rumple. "And newcomers tend to make mistake. I am aware of that" Rumple could see that the striped tom got a look of hope in his eyes.

"Oh thank you, I will never do it again, I'm going to-" he started, but Macavity interrupted him.

"However" he continued. "We must make certain that this doesn't happen again." The fear in the young tom's eyes returned. Macavity looked at the two toms that had brought Trigger there. "Take him down to Mortisse's people. They know what to do to make him remember."

"No!" Trigger shouted. "Please, it was a mistake!" But Macavity just waved his paw, and he the little striped tom was dragged out of the room. Rumple looked over at Mungojerrie, and he had the same shocked expression she had. Macavity now reached out his paw and started grabbing some food. The other cats followed his example. Rumple and Jerrie looked at each other, and then slowly took some food. As they ate Macavity started talking with the grey cat at his left, Orion, and soon everyone was having conversations with each other.

"Hey, you did okay" a voice said. It was the red queen on Rumpleteazer's left that had spoken.

"We did?" Rumple asked surprised.

"Yes, I have seen quite a few newcomers who did much worse. I remember once, it was a young queen, she was so nervous that she ended up running away, crying."

"I did fumble with the necklace though", Rumple remarked.

"Oh I think it was brave of you to hold on to it, and just not passing it on like everyone else."

"I was everything but brave. I just had no idea what to do with it." The red queen laughed.

"I'm Leona by the way"

"Rumpleteazer. And that is my brother, Mungojerrie."

"It's very nice to meet you both." A movement draw Rumple's eyes to the other end of the table. Macavity had got up, and together with Orion they went out through the door that they had come from. Only moments later the white queen left the table, accompanied by the two toms. Rumple saw that her brother followed the queen her with his eyes.

"I must leave you now" Leona said. "Maybe we'll se each other around sometime."  
"Absolutely. Have a nice day." And so she was gone, and the dinner with the higher cats was over.


	4. Pop! goes my heart

The next morning Rumpleteazer woke up by loud bangs when someone knocked on the door.  
"Mungojerrie, are you awake?" a voice from outside asked. She could hear her brother yawn and then get up from his bed. She turned around and saw him opened the door.  
"Oh, good, you're awake. Come on, hurry!" Rumple could now see that it was Puwall.

"Why are we in a 'urry?" Mungojerrie asked sleepy.

"You're supposed to be in the ring!"

"The ring? Jerrie asked, sounded as confused as Rumple felt.

"Yes, the toms are fighting this morning, and the queens in the afternoon." Rumple got up from her bed. "Oh, good morning Rumpleteazer."

"Good morning. What's this about fighting?"

"Oh god, we're in a hurry here! Come on, I'll tell you on the way!" They started running across the room for the stairs. "Macavity wants us to fight every other week, too practice our techniques and so he can see if someone needs training. Since we're so close to other tribe's territories we have to defend it every once in a while." They hade reached the ground floor, where it was crowded. All the cats where standing around two cats that were fighting in a small ring. "See, I told you I'd make it" Puwall had led them to Hera, who was standing fairly close to the ring.

"It was very close" she answered him. "I think these two are just finishing up" As she said it the crowd started to yell. Rumple tried to look through the spaces between the cats and saw that one of the cats was lying down. Some cats helped him up and they all left the ring.

"Rumple", her brother said. "It's her." She followed his glance. The white queen that he had seen yesterday at the dinner table was sitting on a table very close to the ring. Beside her on the table stood an older cat, his originally brown fur had started to turn grey. He looked out over the crowd.

"The next fight", he said with a steady voice. "is between Murval and Mungojerrie!" Rumple looked at her brother to see if she really heard what she heard, and by the look of his face she had. They both turned to Puwall.

"Does he have to-" Rumple started, but Jerrie interrupted her.

"I have to fight?"

"Well of course. What did you think? Now get up there!" Hera answered and pushed him to the ring. The crowd started shouting when the two toms entered the ring. Rumple pushed her way to where the ring ended. She could see that the opponent, a grey and black tom, was a little bit shorter than Jerrie, but he also looked a bit more muscular. Both seemed very uncertain and looked as if none of them wanted to fight.

"Begin the fight" the brown turning grey cat on the table said. The fighters went carefully closer, and when they were standing right in front of each other they started fighting. Or, it was more like they pushed each other, and punched the other one lightly on the arm. Rumple looked over at the brown turning grey cat, he didn't seem pleased.

"Stop" he shouted. Rumple looked at the two fighters, was it already over? The cat on the table leaned to the white queen and whispered something to her. She looked at him with an uninterested look, and then with an annoyed look she said something short too him. She jumped down from the table and entered the ring. Rumple saw that her brother couldn't take his eyes off her as she got closer. She stopped in the middle of the rings.

"Alright, we have a new thing going on here" the white queen started, talking to the whole crowd as well as the two fighters. "To get things more… interesting" she continued with a smile, "I'm going to give the winner a kiss" Rumple could see that her brother looked as if his eyes were about to pop out, and the opponent got a similar reaction. "I see you understand what the prize is, gentlemen. Good luck!" She said and went back to the table, while moving her tail side to side.

"Continue the fight!" the cat on the table declared.

This time, the fighting toms didn't hesitate, but attacked each other at once. They clawed, wrestled and kicked each other to win. Rumple could barely watch, she and her brother had fought other cats before, but it had been in self-defence. Now there were just fighting over a prize. When Jerrie kicked the other tom to the ground, he stayed there, as to say that he gave up. Rumple felt a big rock lift from her chest. Jerrie didn't look, at least from this distance, much hurt. She ran over to him.

"Oh Jerrie, you beat him" she said and hugged him.

"Yeah… I'll be right back…" he said absent. She saw the he was glancing at the white queen again, and this time she glanced back. They all remembered the prize. Jerrie started moving towards the table where she sat. When he was ten feet away he stopped, he looked nervous. The white queen made a gesture to him to come closer.

"You're not afraid are you?" she said with a flirting smile. "I won't bite… much." Jerrie moved closer and soon he was right in front of her. The white queen leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Suddenly Jerrie placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her even closer, making the kiss more intense. The queen stayed in that position for a couple of seconds, before she pulled away. A couple of the tom's behind her snarled at Jerrie, Rumple recognized two of them as the ones who followed the white queen to the dinner table yesterday. Jerrie suddenly realised what he just did and that everyone was looking and Rumple could see that his face went red. He quickly looked down at the ground and rushed away, with Rumple behind him struggling to keep up. When she looked back at the white queen for a brief moment, Rumple saw that she looked confused.

Mungojerrie didn't stop until they were back up in their room. He sat down on his bed and got an absent look on his face.

"What did I just do?" He asked, while Rumple was trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you kind of grabbed her." Rumple answered him.

"I just didn't want 'er to stop. I wanted it to go on for evah. Oh you 'ave no idea, 'er beautiful face, 'er perfect lips… Oh god, what have I done? I can never look at 'er again, she must think I'm a complete moron." He buried his face in his paws.

"Oh, you don't know that" Rumple tried to console him. "Maybe she liked it."

"Yeah sure. And tomorrow Macavity will give jewellery to starving kittens." He said with irony in his voice. "I'm not stupid. I will nevah be good enough for 'er." Rumple decided to try another strategy.

"Come on Jerrie" Rumple sat down beside him. "You just met her, and you don't know anything about her. She might be really clumsy. Or bad at math." A tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Teazah, for tryin' to cheer me up. But she's special. I just know it. And nothin' can change that." Rumple didn't know what to answer to that.

"Well, I'm going down for some lunch, are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm goin' to sit 'ere for a while. But you go."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Alright, but I'll be back soon. I'll see you." She opened the door and she jumped at the sight of what was outside. Her heart beat in a hundred miles per hour. There, outside the door, stood the white queen.

* * *

_I would** LOVE** to hear what you have to say about the story so far. Is it good/boring/wierd? Just a couple of sentences, so I can get the power to continue. I'll try to write a few chapters this weekend. I also got an idea for another one, but I'm gonna write down the main idea and then save it, and finish this first. So please review how the first 4 chapters have been._


	5. Meeting Orion

Rumpleteazer was stunned. What could the white queen want? The white queen looked passed her at Mungojerrie, who looked back with a face as surprised as Rumple felt.

"I'll… go for that lunch then…" Rumple said, but she doubted that any of them paid much attention to what she said. She left the room while the white queen closed it behind her. Rumple couldn't wait until she could ask her brother about what the white queen had wanted. But she assumed that it could take a while, so she went down the stairs and went for the table where numerous cats were eating. She placed herself at the end of one table, and took some food.

"May I join you?" Rumple looked up. It was the grey tom that had been sitting at Macavity's left at the dinner table last night. _What was his name again? Oh right, Orion_, she thought.  
"Sure, go ahead." The grey tom sat down on the opposite side. "Why are you eating down here, aren't the higher cats supposed to eat on the fourth floor?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but there aren't many of them who actually eat lunch. Macavity is too busy, Griddlebone eats in her den and the rest of the cats, well I don't really know what they're doing. So it's pretty empty up there. It happens more down here." Rumple was just about to answer him when a small brown and white tom came up to them.

"Orion, we just got back from the Desden house. The place is guarded by pollicles, we can't get in."

"Pollicles aren't a higher being. They are dogs, and dogs make mistakes. You just have to make sure to use those mistakes" Orion answered the young tom.

"Yes well, I, or we, thought that since we don't have so much experience with the pollicles…"

"You though that some more experienced group could jump in so you don't have to." Orion cut him off. "I don't see any big problem with that, talk to Mac about it." It took Rumple a couple of seconds before she realized that Mac was Macavity. Orion returned to his meal, but the small tom didn't go away.

"What is it Ludor?" Orion asked when he noticed.

"Couldn't you go talk to him? And explain the situation." Orion let hear a big sigh.

"Alright, but it's the last time I'm doing that. You're on your own after this."  
"Yes, of course, thank you so much!" the small tom ran away. Rumple turned her face back to Orion, who still looked irritated.

"Cowards." Rumple took that he was referring to the tom, who now had caught up with three other cats. "Not that I don't understand them, you really don't want to stand in front of Macavity and tell him you've screwed up. But I can't cover for them all the time, they have to be able to stand up for themselves."

"Are you never scared of Macavity?" Rumple asked him.

"Not really. I know how he works and most of the time I can get myself out of the worst. But I have a huge respect for him, and it's not like I don't get into deep shit now and then." He pointed at his neck. Rumple could see a long scar, reaching from where his head ended to his chest. She gasped.

"He did that to you? Why?"

"Well, what to tell you? Things were said, mistakes were made. Just something you have to deal with when you're working so close to Macavity." He noticed the look on her face. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Do as he say and don't argue with him. I have to go now, going up to the lair. Nice talking to you." And then he was on his way again. I have to tell Jerrie about this, she thought. Jerrie! She had completely forgotten why she had gone down there in the first place. She started running up the stairs again, she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

She knocked on the door to their room. Her brother's voice told her to come in. She opened the door and looked around. She couldn't see the white queen anywhere. She saw her brother sitting in the bed, but he had nowhere near the same empty look he had when he left. He looked at her with a sly look.

"Well, what did she want?"

"Well" he started. "First she told me that no one evah did that, and I thought she was gonna beat me up or somethin'. And then she asked me to kiss 'er again."

"What?" Rumple asked surprised.

"Then Oi don't remembah much, but then we pretty much kissed for ah while. Then she told me she 'ad to leave and then she said, if Oi remembah correctly, 'Oi'll see you around'."

"I wouldn't have expected that."

"Me naeither."

"So are you a couple now or what?"

"Nah, Oi don't think we're realley… Oi dunno." Her brother looked so confused so Rumple had to laugh.

"You're really crazy, you know that?" she said and gave him a playful push.

"Aye" he answered and smiled.

They walked down to the to see if anything was happening after lunch. They met Puwall, who was standing talking to Hera.

"Hey, I was just going to go find you" Puwall told them.

"Really, why?"

"Macavity wants to see you. I think you're supposed to get your first assignment."


End file.
